Argo Craft
Argo Craft was a shinobi from Fīrudogakure. His ultimate goal was to surpass everyone in his class and become the Kage. This goal diminished after his own teammate became Kage over him. Appearance Argo had short straight blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a sleeveless black zipped up shirt and dark gray pants. He wore a belt around his torso. When he was younger, Argo wore a long sleeve black shirt. He wears his forehead protector around his forehead. Abilities Argo was highly skilled in Taijutsu. He has shown very little abilities in managing Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. Argo has proven that his strength is one to be reckoned with. Even during his days in the Academy, Argo was able to punch through concrete walls without wincing in pain. Personality Argo had been an overall nice person. Growing up, he was always making friends with everyone, even strangers walking past him. He saw his kindness and skills worthy enough to become Kage. As he got older, he began to resent his teammate Chess for becoming Kage over him. This lead Argo to become bitter and cold in later years. Only was it after a devastating event, that Argo was able to move past his anger and learn to love his teammate again. Background Argo was born to Arthur Craft and Aliana Craft. He was the youngest of three. Growing up, his parents had a hard time keeping Argo close, as he always wandered off to make new friends. Before entering the Academy, Argo was fearful he wouldn't gain entrance due to his inability to use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Part 1 STUDENT ARC Argo attended the Academy, where he became close friends with Chess Harmonious and Eli Akamine. During a lesson with their teacher, everyone had to be involved in a mock battle ranking. Argo's first opponent was Dean Gelat, who was a tough opponent, but Argo got the upper hand when Argo used the ice floor as an advantage. In the second round, he lost to Ion Pembalut, who overwhelmed Argo with his use of bandages as a weapon. A few days after, Argo overheard a group of students from another class gossiping about how he lost, which enraged him. Argo confronted the boys, and to scare them, he punched his arm through the wall behind them. Argo became worried when the support beams began to collapse. He quickly saved the bully's life, then made sure he was far away from the crime scene. He watched as students from his class went around the school rescuing other students and teachers from falling debris. When the mess cleared, his teacher approached him, telling him they knew he was responsible, but it would be their secret. Later on in the year, the village was visited by Inetu Ruma, a nomad stranger. During the course of his stay, he left summoned birds all over the village to gather intel and secrets. Argo was walking with Bee when they noticed the strange amount of birds. Argo watched as Eli and Flower hunted Inetu down, as Bee and Hyla collected all the birds. Argo was tasked with keeping the birds around the city away from citizens. Sometime later, Argo took part in the graduation exams. Argo was nervous his skills in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu were not strong enough to pass, but lucky for him, Argo managed to create one clone and a small illusion and he passed. Argo was placed on a three-man team with Bee and Chess. NINJA ARC Argo and his team went off to a local pastry shop, where they met June Hensa. She gave them a brief explanation of what life was like as a Genin. She gave them a test to see if they were even worthy enough to be ninja at all. She took out a scarf and wrapped it around her wrist. The team only had twenty-four hours to get it. Even though Argo argued with him, Chess took the lead of the group and arranged their attack. Argo and Bee were hidden in the surrounding trees as Chess used his Calmness to track June's location. When Chess gave the signal, Argo and Bee attacked June with a barrage of attacks. With Chess being able to trap June in place with his Calmness, Bee confused her with Earth Beasts, leading up to the perfect time for Argo to land a final blow, knocking June out. When she awoke, she saw the team were all holding a corner of the scarf, waiting for June to take the last corner. The team completed many missions over the course of a year. When the team returned from a successful mission, Argo was oblivious that something was wrong with Team Lime. He was later informed that Lime had been chosen as the newest Kage, but then the news followed that the First Fīrudokage had died. The entire city held a massive funeral honoring their late Kage. Argo was present at Lime's inauguration, where he dreamed of the day he would become Kage. LIFE ARC Argo and his team had completed enough missions to be considered to enter The Chūnin Exams. Argo was not enthused about competing, but believed he had the skills to make it to the end. Easy for himself and the other teams, the exams were held in Fīrudogakure. When they all entered, Argo was not intimidated by the impressive number of applicants, but instead ignored them all. During the first part of the exam, the entire room was asked a series of questions. Chess was able to use The Mind Space to confirm answers with Argo and Bee. After passing the first part, Argo helped Bee and June care for Chess when he was knocked out. During the second part, teams had to carry an egg across a blocked off section of rolling hills outside the city. Argo was given the egg to hold as Bee and Chess flanked him. Unfortunately, Argo was bombarded by explosion tags, causing him to drop the egg. While trying to figure out how to get a new egg, Bee suggested taking another group's egg, and Argo agreed right away. The team quickly took out a team from Tiotiogakure and took their egg. Once they reached the finish line, the team was escorted right into the third part. Within the third part, everyone had to participate in a 1-on-1 bouts. Argo faced up against Gem, and won within minutes. He also beat a shinobi from Burzagakure. In the final round, Argo had to face Chess. Argo put in all of his energy to attacking Chess. Using his taijutsu, Argo almost beat Chess, but by using his Calmness, Chess came out victorious. After the exam, Chess was promoted to Chūnin, and Argo was not. Argo never congratulated Chess on his promotion. A few days after the Chūnin Exams, as the Kages were getting prepared to head back to their respective cities, a man dressed in all black and an eerie purple mask appeared in the city. Argo witnesses this stranger attempt to scare and soon kill the kages. Argo was astounded by witnessing the strength of all the five kage working together. In that moment, Argo knew he was destined to hold the title of Kage. Years later, Argo would marry Hyla Lua and have two children with her. After his team disbanded, Argo went on to work as a hired ninja for smaller villages in the surrounding area. Part 2 ICE VILLAGE ARC HOT SPRING ARC MOUNTAIN ARC Part 3 RUNAWAY ARC CHANGE ARC FLATTENED ARC